


Brizzy and Brian's Misadventures in Dating

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: They have done videos together so many times. Many of their fans love and ship them together, even wishing they'd date. This time... They'll end up dating, and only because the world (and their fans) says so. Could this be... the "Start of Something New"?BriAnna shipping story (Because combining Brizzy and Brian doesn't work, so it's a portmanteau of Brian and Brizzy's real first name Anna). First ever story starring Youtuber and Disney Fan Brian Hull! With special guests!





	Brizzy and Brian's Misadventures in Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Since no one has done a fanfic about the adorably (slight) chubby Disney fan and Youtube voice impressionist Brian Hull, might as be the first to pull the trigger. And because many of both their fans ship them, why not make a story about it? So enjoy this first one!
> 
> Story title is a pun on the movie "Misadventures in Babysitting."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin- the trailer for the story. Enjoy.
> 
> Normal Text: Written text  
Italic Text: Spoken words from their videos

(Clips from both Brian and Brizzy's videos are shown While an instrumental of "Shallow" from _A Star is Born _plays in the background.)

One is a adorably chubby Disney fan who also impersonates many characters.

(Brian's intro plays from one of his "Ask Brian" videos)

_Hello all my Hullimaniacs out there!_

The other is a Wizarding World fan who also impersonates many characters, who may or may not be a student of Hogwarts.

(Brizzy's intro plays from one of her impression videos)

_What up world, it's me, Brizzy!_

When they collab, they make great chemistry.

(A scene from Brizzy Voice's "GENDER-SWAP DISNEY IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE ft. Brian Hull" video plays)

_(Brizzy) Yeah sure Mickey.  
(Brian) Oh gosh, Minnie._

When they collab, sparks fly.

(Another scene from Brizzy Voice's "GENDER-SWAP DISNEY IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE ft. Brian Hull" video plays, but from earlier)

_(Brizzy) Do you trust me?_  
_(Brian) ...Yes?_  
_ (Both end up laughing)_

When it happens, the world loves it... and ship it hard.

(Comments from their collabs are shown. Most of them are all "I ship it" or "I wish they date" and other similar comments.)

And yet, there are people who see it, yet they (Brian and Brizzy) don't.

(Brian answers a question if he had kids or plan to have some from his "Ask Brian" video "How Many Disney Trips Have You Taken?")

_I do not have kids, because I don't have a wife. Or a girlfriend. (...) Eventually yes, when I find the lady of my dreams, we get married, I do want to have a family, Yes, eventually yes._

(A user's comment shows up after the scene, saying "There is one way to solve your problems of being a bachelor. DATE BRIZZY!!!!!!!")

And yet, Brian is unaware the lady of his dreams is on the neck of his woods. And so was Brizzy.

(A non-Youtube video scene of them in different parts of Disneyland, unaware that one or the other is on the same place. Brian is looking for a Character CM to impersonate, while Brizzy just passes him, doing a vlog. Neither were aware of being in the same place at the same time.)

(Next scene is from "90's Cartoon Sing Shallow Ft. Brizzy Voices", but the instrumental now blends with the scene as they sing the chorus.)

(Brian as Launchpad and Brizzy as Webby)  
_In the sha-ha-sha-ha-low_  
_ In the sha-ha-sha-la-la-la-low_  
(Brian as Scrooge and Brizzy as Magica)  
_In the sha-ha-sha-ha-ha-low_  
_ We're far from the shallow now_  
(Song ends)

This time... Things change for both of them.

And their friendship will never be the same.

_(Brian) Hello all my Hullimaniacs out there!  
_ _(Brizzy) What up world, it's me, Brizzy!_

(Cut to them in the same shot, with Brian in one side of his sofa and Brizzy in the other side... and then they look at each other then suddenly scream, because they were surprised they are in the same room.)

**BRIAN AND BRIZZY'S MISADVENTURES IN DATING**

(Brian) Well... this is awkward.  
(Brizzy) Yeah... it is awkward.  
(Both, after a beat) What is happening here?!

A love story is just about to happen. Kinda.

(Brian) Seriously, how did this happen?  
(Brizzy) Umm... a wizard did it?

(Cut to black, preview ends)


End file.
